Kapkan X Frost
by FatCatThe3rd
Summary: First fan fic ever! NOTICE: no lemons or sexual content in this chapt or in the ones to come. Sorry! :(
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: for the characters real faces, I don't know if I'm looking in the wrong places but I can't find any pics of their faces unmasked, so this is just how I imagine them.

Maxim (Kapkan) sat at his desk working away on his EDD MkII s. Ever since he had experimented with his laser's visibility, there had been a slight delay on it's set a perfectionist, this would never do.

"Ah!" he yelped, as he electrocuted himself again.

"Maxim! What the hell are you doing? That's the 5th time in 10 minutes that you've electrocuted yourself!" yelled Shuhrat (Fuze) across the room.

"Oh. Whoops, must be tired. Excuse me if I'm bothering you."

"You're not bothering me, but you're clearly not having much fun over there being fried" grumbled Shuhrat.

"Ah no, I'm not. I must be tired."

But as Maxim turned back to his desk, he knew it wasn't fatigue that was bothering him. It was Tina (Frost). Oh how that woman captivated him. Her deep brown eyes he wished he could stare into for eternity, that dark silky hair he wished he could hold. But no, she was still infatuated with that blasted Sebastian (Buck).

That little rat. He had no proof, but he swore he was up to something with that Dokkaebi bitch. Ever since she had joined the group, all the younger men of rainbow had been falling all over her. But he knew where the real prize lay, and that was with Tina. Although, with everyone focused on Grace (Dokkaebi) that meant less competition for him with Tina.

Shuhrat stopped his boxing in the corner of the room (every moment he didn't spend training was a moment wasted in Shuhrat's opinion). He looked over at his comrade sitting at his desk. Although Shuhrat had never been particularly good at figuring out people, in fact he was terrible at that, even he could tell there was something wrong with Maxim.

"Well, that's enough of that. I'm gonna hop in the shower and then head down to the mess hall. You coming?" asked Shuhrat.

"Hmm? Oh. Oh, yeah sure… Uh, just give me a second…" replied Maxim as he began to pack away his things.

As Shuhrat went to take his shower, Maxim changed into a dark blue T-shirt and black slim jeans. Shuhrat came out of the bathroom and pulled on a white shirt, a dark green wool sweater and some light blue baggy jeans.

"Alright. Let's go eat."


	2. Chapter 2

As Shuhrat and Maxim made their way down to the mess hall, they were joined by the german boys: Dominic (Bandit) Marius (Jager) and Elias (Blitz).

"Going for some Fruhstuck?" asked Elias.

"The fuck is that?" demanded Shuhrat

"It's breakfast in german." explained Marius.

"Gosh Shuhrat, don't even know what breakfast is in german. What a pity, what a pity… tell me, what do they teach you in spetnaz?" asked Dominic.

"Look here little bitch, you wouldn't last one seco-" began Shuhrat, as he reached out for Dominics neck.

Maxim wrenched Shuhrat back as Elias put himself between Shuhrat and Dom.

"Shuhrat, for fucks sake, he's just trying to wind you up. Leave him be. Remember our training." said Maxim as he held Shuhrat back.

"Oh yeah? What training are you talking about? Your stupid spetnaz?" teased Dom.

"We're talking about our training for dealing with bratty Privates that we were sometimes assigned to train." replied Maxim coolly.

"HEY! Everybody calm the fuck down, and let's go eat. Okay? You're soldiers, not schoolchildren, no matter what your training was." said Marius.

As Dom and Marius broke off from the group and went on ahead, Elias said:

"Geez, sometimes Dom just takes it far…"

"Da. And if he ever does again, I'll ri-" began Shuhrat.

"You'll ignore him and get away from him. Anyway, let's go. The others will be there already."

As the trio made their way into the mess hall, Sebastian ran up to Elias.

"Hey! Have you seen Grace by any chance?" he asked breathlessly.

"Uh no sorry, the only woman I keep track of is my own." replied Elias, with an air of pride about him.

Everyone knew that before Grace came along and before she got with Elias, Monika (IQ) was the team heartthrob. But Elias got there first, and they had now been dating for over 3 months. Nobody thought it possible to melt the ice queen's heart, but Elias managed. Sebastian grumbled a quick "Damn" before running up the stairs to the living quarters.

"Why would he be looking for Grace?" asked Maxim cunningly, keen to see the other's opinions about Seb's suspicious behaviour.

"Do I look like I give a shit?" said Shuhrat, still in a bad mood as he stomped off to the buffet line.

"Well you see, this might be presumptuous, but I get the sense he isn't gonna ask her to fix his Ipad." said Elias.

"Well that's kinda funny, cause I think the little bitch isn't doing that either." growled Maxim.

"Whoa, why the aggresiveness?" asked Elias.

"Oh, um. Well you know, I don't like unfaithful men… and they're not trustworthy… and… bad… for the team…?" said Maxim, slowly faltering as he saw the look in Maxim's eyes.

"You like her, don't you?" said Elias, beginning to snigger.

"What? No! Of course not! I mean, she's nice and all, but…"

"Maxim's got a crush. Maxim's got a crush!"

"Listen here, if you tell anyone, I'll show exactly what we learned in spetnaz! You hear me?" he said, grabbing Elias by the shirt.

"Ya ya, I hear you. I was just like you with Monika. Trust me, your secret is safe with me, but maybe work on hiding it a little better."

And with that, Elias freed himself and went over to Monika at her table and sat down next to her. What a mess, thought Maxim. I hope he doesn't tell anyone. It will completely ruin my chances with her.

What Maxim didn't realise, was that there was an extra pair of eyes watching Maxim as he joined the buffet with Shuhrat. Tina wondered where Seb had gone, and wondered what he could have said to upset Maxim so badly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: If you have any ideas or wishes for ways this story can go, please tell me. (as mentioned before, no lemons) Constructive criticism is wanted. Hope you enjoy, and have a good day! :)**

 **Qs: yes, melting the ice queen was reference to** **CoffeeBorne Addict** **'s story so go check that out!**

Maxim ate his breakfast with Shuhrat and Timur (Glaz), who, being a slow eater, was still in the mess hall when the pair came down.

"I'm going to the shooting range in a moment. Anybody want to join me?" asked Timur.

"Net. I'm going to the workshop to repaint my Matryoshka. I'm thinking maybe a nice matte black would look very nice…" said Shuhrat, as he picked up his tray and made his way to the exit.

"I suppose I will come with you. Ever since I upgraded my Mk IIs, I feel a bit useless with my gun in the field. I don't have to do as much shooting, and I feel I'm getting rusty. This will not do! All my work must be perfect." said Maxim to Timur as he also rose to put away his tray.

"Da. My work also has to be perfect, else many lives may be lost" replied Timur, ever the perfectionist.

The two made their way out of the mess hall and across the compound to the shooting range. On their way, they saw Tina, doing her mandatory daily laps around the outdoor training field, along with Monika and Emmanuelle (Twitch). Maxim thought back to the time when they first actually met. Of course, there had been a more formal meeting in the auditorium when Six introduced the 2 new operators, but those didn't really count. At the time, Maxim had been at the workshop building a prototype Mk II that had a huge explosive splash area but required a large amount of C4.

Six's assistant had been taking Seb and Tina, who were still new to the team, on a tour of the compound. The trio entered the workshop where the assistant told them to take a look around while she took a phone call. Tina made her way straight over to the materials area at the back of the workshop, while Sebastian made a bee-line for Grace, who was sitting at a weird jumble of phones, tablets and laptops, each one of them making an INFURIATING buzzing noise (authors note:r6 players will get me). Maxim looked over at Tina, who was just beside his workspace, which was at the back so that he could concentrate without people like Dominic coming over and literally putting ice down his pants.

"So, I hear you are also a trapper?"

Tina looked over in surprise.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I am curious to see how exactly your traps work." This was a sly move, as Maxim was really hoping to pick up some tips, but too proud to directly ask.

"Well, it's pretty simple. You know what a bear trap is?"

"What do you mean, 'do I know what a bear trap is'. Of course I do, I'm a russian!" slightly aggravated at such a silly question. Tina laughed, taking it as a joke. And at that moment, Maxim thought her laugh was perhaps the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. All he wanted to do was make her laugh again. What are you thinking Maxim, he said to himself. Are you insane? But it really is lovely! Net! I must not act like a silly school child!

"Kapkan? Hello?" Tina asked, wondering what the hell was wrong with the man.

"Hmmm? Oh! Sorry, I zoned out for a moment. Sorry. Sorry."

"It's alright. Don't need to turn into a Canadian. That was a bit more than a moment though. But by the way, what is that on your desk?" she asked.

"Oh, that is an Mk II prototype. It's what I call my traps." he said, in answer to her questioning look. "There is a laser tripwire that sets off this here C4, and I screw it onto doorways. I'm currently working on adding more C4 to each trap, but it takes a lot of test trials."

"Oh. Well, good luck! Might I suggest maybe rewiring to a completely new pack of C4 in a completely new case, rather than adding C4 to the current case?"

"Well now, you see… oh. Yes. That does make a lot more sense. My thanks for that tip." he said, as he set about gathering the materials to build the cases.

Tina began to say something before Seb called out to her, telling her it was time to go. She waved goodbye and ran over to Seb, slipping her into his outstretched one. Maxim watched them go. Then he noticed Grace slipping a piece of paper with what looked suspiciously like a series of numbers into her pocket. What a weird expression on her face, thought Maxim. Then Grace turned to him and said:

"Isn't he lovely?"

"I wouldn't know, what with you two making puppy faces at each other."

Grace looked very taken aback.

"We were not! And even if we were, I could say the same for you!" And with that, she pulled on her noise cancelling headphones and turned back to her desk.

What on earth does she mean, thought Maxim. I wasn't making puppy faces, was I?

Maxim came back to the present. He and Timur had arrived at the shooting range.

"Ready for some pin point accuracy?" said Timur confidently, as he hoisted up his sniper.

"Da! Show me your famed accuracy!" he said excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: sorry for not publishing recently. I just got Detroit become human, and I've been playing that non-stop, as well as exams and all that end of year stuff, but I plan on getting a few chapters out this weekend, so stay tuned!**

Maxim was lying on his bed reading a book, when a loud pounding came from the door. Maxim looked up in surprise. I wonder who that could be? He had just finished his training exercise with his room mates and the Canadians, and all the others would still be at the training grounds. Perhaps it's Tina, he thought excitedly, as he rushed to the door and flung it open.

"What is this I hear!? You want to get with my girl? Well, you scumbag, you're dead meat!"

It was Sebastian.

Sebastian jumped on Maxim and wrestled him into a headlock.

"YOU LIKE THAT HUH!? YOU LIKE IT!?"

Thousands of thoughts raced through Maxim's mind. How does he know, why is he so mad, would Elias really tell him? Maxim quickly dismissed these thoughts as he kicked Sebastian in the shin, then grabbed his hair and flung him over his shoulder. He then kicked him in the balls, grabbed his pistol and aimed it at Sebastian.

"Sebastian! You stay right there, or I'll shoot your foot! What are you on about?"

"You said you wanted _my_ girl, Tina, in _your_ bed! Bitch!"

"Who told you I said that?"

"Dominic did! And you're gonna pay for it!"

"Well, guess what? I didn't say that, but you wanna know what I really think about you and _your_ Tina? It's that you're a cheating scumbag, sneaking around like that with Grace, and that Tina deserves better! So you know what, I might as well have said what Dominic said I said, because anythings nicer to get into bed with than a cheating asshole like you!"

"I ain't cheating!"

"What is going on!?"

It was Tina.

Sebastian shouted before Maxim could say a single thing. "This bastard wants to get into bed with you!"

"What! No! No, Tina, please. I never…"

"Scuse me, coming through, just dealing with a nutted patient here." said Gustave (Doc), who had just been coming back from his exercise when he heard the commotion and saw Sebastian clutching his balls. He picked Sebastian up and waddled him out of the door. Sebastian shot one last death glare at Maxim as he left. Once they had left for the infirmary, Tina turned to him.

"What was that, Maxim!"

"Listen Tina. Dominic told Sebastian that I said I wanted to get into bed with you, and that's completely false. Please, believe me. You know what Dominic is like, always wanting to stir up trouble." pleaded Maxim.

Tina's face was conflicted. Then she let out a deep breath and said,

"All right. I'll believe you. For now. But what was this about Sebastian being a cheater? With Grace?"

Maxim inhaled sharply. Oh boy. Well, she should know, right? He thought.

"Tina. This is a complete suspicion, but I think that perhaps Sebastian is not being completely… faithful."

Maxim explained his suspicion, based on Grace and Sebastian's first meeting and their suspicious behaviour, and the fact that despite the whole team would be overjoyed to go out with Grace, she always brushed them off, even though she said she had no partner.

"No. No, it's not true. No Maxim, you just don't like him. That's why. You just want to ruin his perfectly happy relationship, so you can get some kind of revenge. NO! I don't believe it!" Tina screamed those last words, then turned and ran away to the Female dorms.

Maxim looked on in dismay. Why can't I do anything right? What's wrong with me! Why did I tell her? He shook his head and turned around to his mess of a dorm. Kinda reminds of my life right now, he thought as he looked at the room. What am I gonna do? And how did Dominic know I like her?

 **Sorry for the short chapter, just seemed a good place to leave it off. See ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Maxim stepped out of the bathroom. It was the middle of the night, and he had just woken up almost bursting for the toilet. He padded down the hallway and came to his dorm door. He scanned his card, which let out a soft beep and a buzz as the door mechanism unlocked. He fumbled around with the door handle, unable to see anything. When he finally opened the door and entered, he was about to close the door when he heard voices coming from down the hall. He peeked out. It was Sebastian and… Grace.

He withdrew his head and crouched by the door. The pair walked past, giggling and nuzzling noses. It had been 2 weeks since the incident between Sebastian and him. Tina had avoided and ignored him the whole time. He peeked out again. They had just turned the corner into the common room. He could no longer see them.

He pondered whether to follow them, when he heard shuffling from the way that Sebastian and Grace had come. He backed into his room once again, waiting for whoever was tailing the illegal couple. Who would be tailing them at this ungodly hour? As the figure passed, he saw who it was. Of course it would be her, Tina. Maxim crept out behind her, not making a sound. She didn't hear him. He followed her as she rounded the corner and gasped as she saw what Maxim knew was happening in that room. Tina stared for a few seconds, then stumbled backwards and sat down, leaning against the wall. She still hadn't seen him.

Maxim debated what to do next. Should he quietly retreat, or…? He came to a decision. He bent down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked at him. She was crying. He then made a bold move. He put his arms around her and pulled her in tight for a hug. She just let him do it and cried on his shoulder. He patted her on the back and pulled her closer. She eventually calmed down enough to whisper:

"You were right."

 **Again, short chapter, but I like the way it seperates everything up, so there you go!**


	6. Chapter 6

Everybody had awoken at 5:00 in the morning to the sound of crashing and yelling. Thinking perhaps that they were under attack, everybody had grabbed their pistols and body armour and run out into the hallway, overturning tables and sofas to set up a barricade in case the imaginary attackers came down the hall. But as they were busy setting up this impromptu defense, Sebastian had burst out of his room with Tina hot on his heels. Not looking where he was going, he ran straight into Maxim, who though he knew what had happened last night, had also been convinced they were under attack. As Sebastian made a reach for Maxim's knife in order to ward off the demon behind him, Maxim punched Sebastian in the face and lifted him up off the ground.

"Here you go Tina!" he said, as he threw Sebastian on the ground in front of her.

Tina advanced on the terrified cheater.

"Thought you could sneak around behind my back huh? Well guess what, you ain't gonna be kissing no more girls anymore." she growled, as she took out her knife and sliced Sebastian across the mouth.

"There. See if any girls wanna kiss that anymore!"

Although Maxim was entirely on Tina's side, he didn't want her to cut any other parts of Sebastian, so he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his side.

"Let's not cut him up anymore. He is a team member after all." said Eliza (Ash), ever the voice of reason.

"I didn't think you'd adopt my tactics, Tina!" shouted Taina (Caveira) from her bedroom door.

The whole team laughed, except Grace, who ran over and started to mop up Sebastian's face with a hanky. Tina's eyes shot daggers at her.

"Well. I guess we should go eat now. No point going back to bed." shouted Eliza to her team.

"Whatta ya mean, no point going back to bed now? We were busy." said Jordan (Thermite), as he sidled up next to Eliza and took her hand.

"I meant for everyone else, obviously." giggled Eliza, as the pair snuck back into their room.

(Rooms in the Rainbow team's compound worked in such a way that you could share a dorm with a group of your friends, or if you were a couple, or not comfortable sleeping with others, you could ask for your own room. This is what the couples Eliza and Jordan, and Elias and Monika had, and what Tina and Sebastian _used_ to have.)

Team Rainbow dispersed as everyone headed back to their rooms to change and get ready for the day. All of Sebastian's belongings had been thrown out by Tina already, so he and Grace began to pick them up and pack them away. Maxim turned to Tina.

"As you usually sit with Sebastian in the morning, perhaps you would like to eat with me? Or you know, you can eat with Emma and Moni-"

"I would love to eat with you this morning, Maxim." interrupted Tina.

"Oh! Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you there. I gather you will get changed first, correct?"

"Correct. And Maxim, thank you for being there for me." Tina said. After a moment of hesitation, she gave Maxim a kiss on the cheek, then smiled and ran back into her room.

"You're welcome…" whispered Maxim to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Shuhrat, Maxim, Timur (Glaz) and Alexsandr (Tachanka) were all in their dorm doing their various pre-bed activities, such as boxing, disassembling LMGs, polishing sniper scopes and simply reading a book. They all been busy with these activities when Shuhrat blurted:

"So what's your deal with Tina?"

Maxim sighed and looked up from his book. Everybody's eyes were now focused on the trapper. Well, they were gonna ask eventually, he thought.

"I don't know. I mean, I've already told you guys I have an interest in her, and now that she's free, maybe I can begin my masterful charming of her." replied Maxim sarcastically.

"What do you mean, begin?" demanded Alexsandr, "You don't mean to tell me that all your time spent together since that fiasco between Tina and Sebastian a few days ago, as well as that kiss she gave you on that day, is all just pure friendship? Piss off. We all know how desperately you're trying to swoon her."

The others all laughed heartily.

"Hey! Ok, maybe I've already begun, but that kiss was only on the cheek, and it was meant in a friendly way! And! And! If she's been hanging out with me so much, she must like me too!" Maxim tried desperately to stop them from laughing, which just made them laugh harder than ever.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again, why don't you stop being a pussy and just ask her out? Yeah, she obviously likes you, so she'll be totally onboard for some kinky shit." said Shuhrat.

"I'm not in it for the kinky shit, if any of you guys had the courage to talk to her, you'd see how great of a person she is!"

"Uh huh. So that's why you were hopelessly in love with her after a two minute conversation." Timur had been quiet until then, but couldn't resist putting in this comment.

"You know what? Fine. I'm gonna go ask her out. Right now. What do you say to that?" growled Maxim, as he stomped out the room and began towards Tina's room. On his way, he reconsidered. Can I really do this? _Should_ I really do this? Well no going back now.

As he was still ticked off at what had just gone down in his room, he knocked on the door a bit too hard. He heard Tina yelp inside and shout: "Who is it?" "It's me, Maxim." This brief dialogue was followed by lots of shuffling and scraping of furniture and what sounded like paper being crumpled. Tina finally opened the door.

"Hi!" she said, quite breathless.

Maxim saw through to her room behind her. He could see a pile of clothes stuffed under her bed. Tina was wearing some baggy pyjamas and her hair was hastily tied in a ponytail.

"Hi Tina. I know this is kinda a weird time to ask, but you know, I was wondering. Perhaps, would you like to go on a date with me?" Maxim watched Tina's face explode into a huge grin. Well, that's a good sign already, he thought.

"Why yes! I would love to! I'm free anytime!"

"Great!" said Maxim, who also had a huge grin on his face now. "I don't know the details, but I'll get back to you once I've got it arranged. See you later then!"

Think fast now Maxim, should you give her a hug, a kiss on the cheek, or just leave? Maxim debated which one to go with. I guess I'll…

Maxim pulled Tina in tight. She's so nice to hug, thought Maxim. He let go, smiled at her one last time then waved goodbye and began to return to his dorm. There was a slight skip in his step.

Tina closed the door of her room. What a big sweetie, she thought, as she went and lay down on her bed. I wonder what to wear…

Maxim was almost round the corner when he saw a little slip of paper fluttering out of the corner of his eye. He turned round. It seemed to be a drawing, that had come from Tina's room, maybe sneaking out when Tina had closed her door. He took a closer look. It looked like… him. And underneath, there was written, 'my knight in shining camouflage'. Maxim gasped. She really must like me! He tucked the drawing in his pocket. Now he really did skip back to his room. He opened the door.

"She said yes!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Sorry for not uploading for a while. I've had exams all week and every time I've sat down to write I've just been too tired to write, but here's another chapter!**

 **I would also like to thank all the kind feedback I've got for my story! And a big thanks to Mr Demeanor for helping me with some things I was stuck on. Please take a look at his stories he's a great guy and a great writer.**

 **Finally Mr More Please, this is indeed my very first fan fic, but I've written a lot of my own stories in my spare time before, and 13 years of schooling has helped out a bit. Enjoy!**

Maxim tried very hard to control his sweating. He didn't want to ruin his shirt. All his stress coping exercises for battles that he learned in spetnaz were not working. Ok, brave face, be polite and confident, but not big headed. He smoothed his shirt. Ok… bow tie? Or normal tie, thought Maxim. He kept swapping out ties, which must have looked weird, as Shuhrat demanded:

"What are you doing? Do you not know how to put on a tie?"

"Of course I know how to put on a tie, I just… which one is the nicest?"

A look of surprise spread across Shuhrat's face. Maxim had seemed pretty chilled about the date up till now, but now Shuhrat could see this was not at all the case. He thought about his first date with his wife, Oksana, who was the first girl he had gone out with for personality over looks. Not to say she wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He chuckled.

"Well," said Shuhrat, as he stood up and walked over to Maxim at the mirror, "For a date, never wear a formal tie. Here, try this one." he said, handing Maxim a blue bow tie to match his blue tuxedo.

"Oh, hell yeah! That looks tons better! Thanks Shuhrat. Hey, what are you smiling at?" demanded Maxim as he saw the smug look on Shuhrat's face.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe how funny this is. You're so flustered about one silly date, it's as if you've never done this before." he grinned again and returned to his bed.

There was a pause. It was only Maxim and Shuhrat in the room. Should I tell him? thought Maxim. No! But he's obviously got experience! He could help me! Or he could mock you! This mental argument went on for about a minute, when Maxim finally decided.

"Shuhrat. This will sound funny, but I've actually never done this before… you know… a date."

"Chto za huy! Are you serious? How come? You lie!"

"No, I swear. I've been in the army since 16 and I've never had time for girls!"

"Ok… Ummmm… Well, your date is in 5 minutes, so all the advice I have for you is to just not come off as trying to get with her, but still be confident, and don't bypass any moves by her. It's only your first date, but I don't know how far Canadians go on their first date, but if she implies she wants to get into bed with you, back off. In that case, she's most likely a whore. Even Americans don't bang after the first date. And-"

"OkthankyouShuhratbutIreallyhavetogonow." the words tumbled out of Maxim's mouth as he finished his tie and took off down the hallway.

Oh boy, he's gonna have to really be on best behaviour, thought Shuhrat. He chuckled once more, then flipped over his pillow and went to sleep.

 **Short chapter I know, but don't scream, I'm working on one as you're reading this. Just to clarify, I'm not Russian, but google says Chto za Huy means what the fuck, so sorry if that's incorrect. Also, Shuhrat's advice is not to be taken seriously, it's simply the kind of advice I imagine a russian war veteran to give, so again, sorry if that offends anyone. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Maxim sprinted down the hallway. He didn't want to be late for his very first date. Cologne, check. Tie, check. Shoes polished, check. He was running so fast, he didn't see the foot stuck out of the door ahead of him. The foot caught Maxim in the leg, sending him sprawling across the hallway. He stopped sliding and turned to see what had obstructed his path. Once he realised, his blood boiled. It was Sebastian. Sebastian had a huge grin on his, extremely proud of the dirty move he had just pulled.

"Well hello handsome. Where you going all dressed up, huh? Oh that's right, you're going on a date with that bitchy whore, Tina. You know Maxim, I wanted to thank you for breaking us up. She was such a hassle, always nagging me to help her with so many things, and what do I get in return? Sex? No, I don't. I did so much for her, yet she never gave me what I deserved, wanted. And she's not gonna give you what you want, but I'm gonna give you what you deserve." Sebastian pulled out a knife.

Maxim had a sharp intake of breath. He had no doubt that Sebastian would not stop at a little cut across the lip. Against a normal person with a knife, Maxim would have no problem defending himself, but against another elite, highly trained soldier, he wasn't sure of the odds. What's more, even if he did manage to take down Sebastian, he would be all dirty and and probably a little bloody, as well as late for the date.

Shit! Why this timing, thought Maxim. Just then, Sebastian had had enough of watching Maxim squirm, and decided to advance, knife in hand. Maxim scrambled up, taking a defensive position, balanced on the balls of his feet. Then he heard a click. And another. And then another. And then again.

"Sebastian. Stop right there."

Sebastian turned around. Standing in a ring around him, were Grace, Elias, Eliza and Alexsandr. All except Elias had their pistol trained on various parts of Sebastian anatomy. Even Grace, who seemed to be holding her pistol especially tightly, and it was she who had called Sebastian's name. Sebastian looked around himself in disbelief.

"Where did you guys come from? Grace, I thought you were in the shower!"

"And I thought you were gonna stay in our room, and be a man, and not go out and attempt to sabotage your ex's date, like you had planned."

"Sebastian, I feared something like this would happen. Elias and I have been keeping an eye on you, especially tonight, when everyone knew which 2 people would be going on a date. One of which is the ex of the crazed boyfriend we seem to have uncovered in our midst. But might I ask, Alexsandr, what you are doing out this late on your own?" explained Eliza.

"Well you see, I've had this terrible pain in my peni-"

"OK GREAT! Yes, great, feel free not to finish that sentence." said Eliza, slightly flustered.

"Don't move!" shouted Grace. Whilst everyone else had been chatting, Sebastian had advanced on Maxim, but Grace had been paying close attention.

"Oh right. Yes, this problem. Well, I'm gonna have to bring to Six, Sebastian. So if you can just drop your knife, then we'll just make our way…" began Eliza in a voice the likes of which she would have used on a small child.

"You don't have to make it as if I'm a naughty little kid! You better respect me!" roared Sebastian.

"She'll start respecting you and treating you like an adult when you compose yourself and stop acting so childish." said Alexsandr sharply.

Elias muttered "Burrrrrrrrrn" as Sebastian glared at Alexsandr, who looked completely serious and not at all proud of his 'burn'.

Sebastian glared at all of them, then dropped the knife, spat at Maxim's feet, and began towards director Six's office. Eliza turned to Maxim.

"Go on now, Tina will be waiting. And tell her I held you up, and that your tardiness was on my account. Go on!" she watched Maxim dust off his jacket, then hurry down the stairs. Such a klutz, she thought. Her attention snapped back to Sebastian.

"Come on, you little toddler. We're going to the principal's office!"

 **Whew! I've an all mighty headache now, so that's it for today! Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys, sorry for not posting in, FOREVER, but I was away and didn't have time for writing. Here's a super long chapter that's probs full of typos and mistakes but I wanted to get a chapter out, so… Yeah! Thanks for all the support and praise, and Prodigy Fanfic Writer, thanks for reminding me that Vigil exists. I really should have included him earlier, because, fortunately, unless I get another idea for this story, it looks like I might end it soon, but please leave any suggestions.**

 **Have a great day and enjoy the story!**

Tina was quite worried by now. Where could he have got to, she thought. He's not going to stand me up, is he? I wonder how Sebastian's doing. These thoughts ran through Tina's mind as she waited ever longer for Maxim to show up to the reception of the compound.

Just as she was considering leaving, she heard rapid footsteps coming down the stairs. The footsteps went click-clack, the sound that most dress shoes make. Tina's heart lifted as she wondered who it was. And then she saw who the culprit was. It was Maxim. She let out a small sigh of amazement as she examined Maxim's tuxedo. Wow, he really cleans up well, she thought. Maxim smiled as he took in Tina's shin length ice blue dress. I wonder where she got something so stunning? There was a pause as the two lovers admired each other. Then Maxim shook himself out of his stupor.

"Well, shall we?" he asked, indicating the Mercedes outside.

Marius had been kind enough to offer to drive them there in his pride and joy, a BMW 530d, which Dominic always pissed him off about, bragging about his Audi R8 V10. Still, even if Dominic had a nicer car, nobody sane would agree to be driven by Dominic unless they were looking to get electrocuted, pie faced, soaked or just straight up get wounded. Marius was already waiting in the car, and was still a bit miffed at Maxim being so late. In Germany, those slags wouldn't wait 1 minute for you, thought Marius.

Maxim trotted up to the door and held it open for Tina. She smiled in appreciation and stepped inside. Maxim got in the other side and thanked Marius for agreeing to drive them. Marius grunted something in reply, and started the car.

"So how come you're so late?" asked Tina, hoping he had a good reason.

"Well, I tripped on my way down, and then Eliza lectured me about not being there at the last training session today. I'm so sorry, I'm just a klutz."

"Uh, just because the team leader held you up, doesn't mean you can be late to our first date!"

Maxim screamed internally and looked up at Tina forlornly. She held the look of anger for about 3 seconds, before bursting out laughing.

"Ahahahahahaha, gatcha!" she and Marius both laughed their heads off at Maxim's expression, which was a mix of anger, confusion and dumb laughter. Ok, good start, she's got a sense of humour, this is good, this is going well, thought Maxim.

Once everybody calmed down, Maxim and Tina began the usual first date small talk, about movie preferences, sport preferences and team preferences for those sports. The usual. Marius drove on, not really paying attention to what the love birds in the back were wittering on about, but simply enjoying driving his car that he loved so much, but in the back of his mind, he was thinking about his relationships. Marius had had girlfriends before, but, like Maxim, (and many other members of rainbow), ever since joining the army, he'd never really had time for girls, and now in Rainbow, which had a tighter schedule than ever, the only girls he really saw were his team mates and the women in suits that followed Director Six around. As a highly valued team member, he couldn't really afford to take time off.

Marius was jarred back to the present as he noticed the glaring neon sign in front of him, displaying the name of the town. They had arrived.

"All right kiddos, we're here. We're a little late, so you'd better hurry to your table."

"Thank you Marius. Let me know if you ever need help with you ADS, let me know. I'd be happy to help." said Maxim, as he held the door for Tina.

"Not sure whether to be offended or to accept the help. Have fun, and don't get too feisty. Just cause you don't get much time to do this sort of thing, doesn't mean you can rush things, all right?" replied Marius with a grin.

"Hey! Just cause you're a year older than me, doesn't mean I'm a little kid!" Maxim meant this as a joke, but he was slightly annoyed that Marius treated him like a kid in front of Tina. The only reply Maxim got was a friendly middle finger out the window, and then Marius was gone. Tina tugged Maxim's arm.

"Come on, we're already late. And no matter what age Marius is, you're definitely still a little kid." said Tina with a little smile, as she took his hand and led him to the counter at the front of the restaurant. She said I was a little kid, is that a good thing, or a bad thing. Maxim debated this in his mind. He came to the conclusion that, as she had smiled, it was probably a good thing.

"Hello. We've reserved a table for two, under the name of…" Tina turned to Maxim questioningly. He shook his head.

"Oh! Uh, under Basuda." said Maxim to the waiter that Tina had just been speaking to.

"Right this way." The waiter led them to a table at the back of the restaurant. It was in the corner, further apart from everyone else. Maxim had purposefully chose it, so that he and Tina could speak about Rainbow with less chance of being overheard. "Here we are. Have a lovely meal. My colleague will be with you shortly. Bon soir."

Maxim and Tina sat down and took a look at the menu. It was all fancy foods that Maxim didn't particularly like, but he figured this kind of food in this kind of restaurant was what impressed ladies. He looked over his menu at Tina, who had a slightly confused and bewildered look on her face as she looked up and down the menu. Maybe that's a good sign, thought Maxim. Maybe she's impressed by the complexity of the foods. They both sat in silence for a while, deciding what to eat, until the waiter came to take their order. As the waiter left with their orders, they turned to each other.

"Fancy restaurant, eh?" said Tina, with what seemed to be an uncertain smile on her face.

"Yes. I didn't know what you liked, but this place had very good reviews."

They sat in silence awkwardly, wondering what to say next.

"Maxim," Maxim looked up "I know you set all this up just for me, and I'm grateful for it, but, let's be honest. I think this is too fancy." Tina had been debating whether to make a comment on this fact, but seeing Maxim so uneasy made her decide that somebody had to say it.

"Oh! You mean, you don't like it? We can go somewhere else if you want. There's some great restaurants down the road and-" the words tumbled out of Maxim's mouth as he tried desperately to save what he thought was a failed date. I shouldn't have taken her to such a formal venue, I should have not have just blindly picked the restaurant, thought Maxim.

Tina grabbed his arm and looked him dead in the eye. She waited until Maxim had calmed down enough for her to speak. And then she said,

"Maxim. You did everything as you were expected to do. How can I complain about that? But now It's my turn to contribute to the date." she took Maxim's hand and stood up. As she lead him to the door, she turned to the waiter at the reception.

"Sorry. Family emergency. We must be off. Here you go." she said as she slapped down a 100£ note on the desk. She then stepped outside and waved down a taxi. As they bundled themselves inside, Maxim frantically demanded:

"Where the hell are we going?"

"You'll see, sweetie."


	11. I'm stuck

**Hey guys, FatCat here. Just need some help here.**

 **So I need to know this as soon as possible. What are your ships for Maestro and Alibi? Or would you prefer them together? I don't know much about the operators, so I'm leaving it to you guys. This will affect the chapter that is in progress.**

 **And I would like to thank each and every one of you for all your positive reviews, it's kept me motivated to keep writing, even if I feel like I'm messing up the whole story.**

 **New chapter soon, have a great day, and thanks!**

 **FatCat.**


	12. Chapter 11

After a silent 15 minute drive, they arrived at a bar. Tina stepped out of the car and walked in, not even checking to see if Maxim was with her. Maxim briefly wondered what he had gotten himself into. As he sat there, pondering, the taxi driver turned round and said:

"Fine woman you got there. Wouldn't wanna lose her would you? Go on, follow her."

"Ah. yes. Sorry" Maxim got out and began walking to the entrance.

"Ahem!" The taxi driver coughed and held out his palm questioningly. Maxim turned and stood confused, before his brain kicked in and he fished out a 20£ bill. "Keep the change."

Maxim then turned and rushed into the building, his eyes scanning the lobby. Behind the reception there was a door with the letters BAR on it. He nodded to the receptionist, before realising she was playing a game on her computer. He scuttled past her to the door, but on his way, he noticed she was playing the fps Cloud9: attack. That game is so buggy and full of hackers, and nothing like real life, he thought. He carried on into the bar. Tina immediately stood out from all the bums sitting at the counter in her ice blue dress. He noticed all the other men in the room goggling her, taking full advantage of the absence of a defending male. Maxim drew himself up to his full height, puffed out his chest, smoothed his tux, and walked up right behind Tina. All the other guys averted their gazes slightly, but still kept an eyeball on her.

"I thought this place was more our speed. Although," at this she lowered her voice," its not usually full of grungy men. But the people here are nice, and if we get super drunk, so much so that Six would demote us is she saw us in that state, we can always get a room here." She said this completely innocently, yet Maxim still got a tad too excited at the mention of a room for the two of them.

Maxim called over the bartender and ordered a large vodka for him and Tina ordered a bottle of red wine. Maxim was slightly surprised at her large order, but didn't question it, for fear of offending her. They worked their way through the drinks. The vodka seemed to have no effect on Maxim, though his thoughts became quite sluggish. Tina, on the other hand, was very clearly not handling her drink too well. She kept tipping the glass, spilling the wine and staining the counter, receiving countless glares from the bartender. Maxim didn't mind. She deserved to let go a bit, especially after all the drama with Sebastian. He ordered himself another vodka, but as he put in his request, Tina raised her glass, implying she wanted another one. Maxim put his hand on hers, shaking his head.

"You have had enough already." he stated.

Tina put on a face like she was a toddler having a tantrum. She wrenched her hand away, raising it again. Maxim grabbed her wrist and pulled her to look at him. He looked her in the eye, not unkindly, but firmly, letting her know enough was enough. She didn't lose the face, but she relaxed her hand and didn't raise it again. And just when Maxim thought maybe now was a good time to take her home, one of the other guys in the bar came up and sat next to her. He smiled a slightly intoxicated grin, and said:

"I'll buy you a drink, sweetie. Don't mind that let down next to you."

Before Maxim could interject, Tina giggled hysterically, thinking in her muddled brain that what this man had just said was the funniest thing she had ever heard. The other man took this as a good sign, and right before Maxim's eyes, placed his hand on Tina's ass. Maxim fumed. Not only was he touching what he considered his girl, but this prick was feeling her up whilst she was intoxicated. Had Tina been sober, she would have downed the man and had him in a chokehold already. As it was, in her state, she just giggled and flicked his nose.

Maxim did not giggle. Enraged, he grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it so hard an audible crack was heard. The man screamed and fell off the chair, clutching his wrist with his other hand. He looked up at Maxim in terror. Maxim was about to pounce on him, when he was attacked from behind. Apparently, the guy who'd been chatting up Tina had some friends. The guy behind grabbed Maxim's neck and brought him down to the floor. Maxim kicked him in the nuts and shoved him off himself sideways. At this point, a full blown bar fight had erupted, accompanied by the sound of a cat screaming. Oh wait, no. That was the drunk bum in the corner singing a sea shanty. No one was focused on Maxim anymore, their attention had returned to Tina. The muddle of men advanced on Tina, who's head was on the counter, passed out. The man with the broken wrist was feeling up her leg from the ground, and trying to get close enough to peek under her dress. Maxim kicked him in the face and slung Tina over his shoulder. The other men were distracted once again, and were throwing glasses and cans at each other. Maxim was making his way to the door with Tina, but as he got closer to the door, he heard heavy footsteps on the other side. Maxim sighed, thinking it was probably the hotel manager, coming to see what the ruckus was. The door was flung open, and on the other side was...

 **AAHAHAHAHAHA SUFFER! You'll have to wait till next chapter! :)**


End file.
